Small Talks
by dee430
Summary: A compilation of one-shot drabbles, dialogue-style, in the daily lives of Fairy Tail and members and their closest friends. (Will be updated but since it's a collection of one-shots, it's marked as complete). Various pairings.
1. Daydreamer

**Daydreamer**

* * *

Jellal: *staring at the fire*  
Meredy: Ne Jellal, what are you thinking about?  
Ultear: *scoffs* Don't bother, he's too lost in dreams of the Scarlet Knight.  
Jellal: *blushes* ULTEAR!  
Ultear: What?! It's true, you know. You always get that dreamy-love-struck look on your face when you think about her.  
Meredy: *looks innocent* He's probably thinking of her in that nurse outfit of hers.  
Jellal: *nosebleeds*  
Ultear: *ROTFL* You're probably right  
Somewhere in Magnolia...  
Erza: *sneezes* Is someone talking about me...?

* * *

A/N: Ahahaha... *sweatdrops* for those following my profile, you'll know I haven't updated in a long time. My only excuse is I've been focusing on school, and will be for some time yet. For those who read TBDAHSP (NaLu) the next chapter is mostly done, but I'm still waiting to see if the person who volunteered to be my beta will read over it or not.

On the other hand, this will be a series of dialogue one-shots to it will be marked as Complete, but it will be occasionally updated.

Toppi-chan: Yo! I'm Toppi, this idiot-writer's muse. Looks like I can't leave her alone, she can't make anything without me, ne?

dee430: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Toppi-chan: Eh. Around.

dee430: *murderous aura* I'm so gonna work you to death.

Toppi-chan: *sweatdrops* Help me out here and drop some comments. It puts her in a better mood.


	2. Visitor

**Visitor**

* * *

Natsu: *opens Lucy's window* Lucy! Where are you?!  
Lucy: *shrieks* Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door!  
Natsu: But it's such a bother, and maybe you won't open it!  
Lucy: *mumbles* That's exactly the point. *speaks normally again* Never mind. Now, why are you here?  
Natsu: Eh? Do I need a reason?  
Lucy: *rolls eyes* Well why else would you come here?!  
Natsu: Eh, I just wanted to see you.  
Lucy: *blushes* What kind of reason is that?!  
Happy: *just flies in* He liiiikes you!


	3. Drunken Trouble

**Drunken Trouble**

* * *

Erza: Gray, have you seen Natsu?

Gray: *takes a drink* Not since the day before yesterday... I think.

Erza: I wonder where he'd gone to...? *takes a seat at the bar*

Gray: Hey, it's been a while since we had a drinking contest. You on?

Erza: Hmmm... I suppose. I don't have any missions for tomorrow anyway.

Gray: Hey Mira, set us up would'ya?

A few hours and several bottles of liqueur later...

Gray: *totally drunk* Oi Erza -hic- remember that time that fire-hic-breathing idiot accidentally-hic-barged in on the girl's bath?

Erza: *munching on her 2nd strawberry shortcake* I remember. Lucy almost killed him but he said he just got the wrong door.

Gray: Actually he-hic-was really-hic-spying on-hic-Luuuucyyyy~

Natsu: *appears out of nowhere* Oi what the hell are you talking about ice-brain?!

Erza: *murderous aura* Is it true Natsu?

Natsu: *scared to death* Ahahaha~ come on Erza, you actually believe that jerk?

Gray: Oi! -hic-I'm not-hic-making this up! *tries to stand but is too drunk*

Erza: *murderous aura increases* NATSU!

Natsu: *feeling like a small bug about to be crushed* Oi Erza cool down! *light bulb* Wait! Remember that time when you left that cake you special-ordered from Crocus and when you came back it was gone? Gray ate it!

Gray: Oi you-hic-flame-brained moron! You-hic-ate it too!

Natsu: It was your idea you stupid ice prin-*gets cut off by dark aura*

Erza: *exquips to The Knight armor* THE TWO OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!

Gray and Natsu: *looks at Erza then at each other* RUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

* * *

A/N: Mehehe well we all know how Erza gets when it comes to cake. And apparently, she's the type of drunk who's happy enough as long as she gets some sweets LOL.

[Meh sorry this is the product of procrastinating at *looks at the time* HOLY CRAP almost midnight. I have classes in 8 hours (T_T)]

Toppi-chan: Well you did say you'll work me hard now that I'm back. *evil smile*

dee430: That doesn't mean you get to interfere with my school work!

Toppi-chan: Tch. Whatever, you whiny little author-wannabe.

dee430: *direct hit* Someday I'm gonna get my revenge on you, you sadistic little muse.


End file.
